¿Amistad o Amor?
by Cris0408
Summary: El amor es bueno pero no cuando te enamoras de la novia de tu mejor amigo¿Como se lo dirias?Sin perder su amistad Una relacion prohibida *SaSuSaku* UA Un poco de OcC
1. Capitulo 1 Su novia

**Capitulo 1- Su novia**

Los rayos de luz entran por una enorme ventana estos empiezan a molestar a un chico de 17 años, de un cabello rebelde color negro, dueño de unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche y un cuerpo wow magnifico simplemente un chico "perfecto"

Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡- grita una señora muy hermosa también llamada Mikoto

Que¡?- Responde el dueño de ese nombre

Levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela – dice Mikoto

Aja- Responde

Se levanta rápidamente, se coloca un uniforme y baja fugazmente, se despide de su madre ya que solo vivía con ella y se va camino al colegio. Al llegar se encuentra con su mejor amigo de toda la vida Naruto el cual era un chico muy alegre y escandaloso sus ojos eran azules y poseía un lindo cabello rubio

-Teme¡¡¡¡¡-grito este

Dobe tan temprano y ya vas a empezar-

Mira teme te voy a presentar a mi novia-

No me digas así dobe, y ah ya tienes novia y donde esta¡?-

Haya mira ¡¡¡Sakura¡¡¡¡- grito

En ese momento voltea una muchacha de la misma edad de ellos, cabello rosa, unos muy lindos y expresivos ojos de color verde los cuales reflejaban felicidad y un hermoso cuerpo muy bien dotado

Naruto amor- dice la dueña de esta belleza

Mira Sasuke te presento a mi novia Sakura- dijo mi amigo

**Sasuke Pov************

Simplemente me quede sin habla como ella podía ser la novia de Naruto era demasiado hermosa eso no podía ser, la mire durante unos segundos hasta que su linda voz me hizo reaccionar

Hola- me dijo

Hmp hola soy Sasuke – dije con un tono de arrogancia

Sakura Haruno la novia de Naruto- menciono y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

Me quede atónico sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido y después pensé ella es "la novia de Naruto" 

Y como se conocieron-pregunte para salir de mi trance

Ah¡¡¡ en las vacaciones teme ella se mudo cerca de mi casa y ahí empezamos a conocernos mejor y ahora también estudiara en nuestra escuela no es genial- dijo el baka de Naruto

Hmp- dije

**Fin Sasuke Pov***************

Tan expresivo como siempre Sasuke vámonos Sakura-chan antes de que se te pegue lo arrogante- dijo Naruto

Jajaja rio Sakura -si Adiós Sasuke-

Adiós- contesto

**Sakura pov*****************

INNER SAK: wow el amigo de naruto en verdad es muy lindo SAK: mmm si INNER SAK: viste su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello, su….SAK: ya cállate¡¡¡

Te enseñare la escuela Sakura – me dijo naruto regalándome una de sus sonrisas y así sacándome de mis pensamientos

Gracias Naruto – mencione devolviéndole una sonrisa

Siempre tan linda Sakura – dijo acercándose dándome un tierno y fugaz beso

**Fin sakura pov****************


	2. Capitulo 2 Conociéndote

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Sigan pasando**

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece de lo contrario abría mucho Sasusaku**

**Les traigo la Conti*******

**Es mi primer fic tengan compasión jejeje**

**Capitulo 2- Conociéndote**

Al día siguiente:

**Sasuke pov********************

Llegue temprano al escuela corrección demasiado temprano ya que no había podido dormir bien durante la noche, por estar pensando en…… cosas, decidí ir al salón a esperar si alguien llegaba al poco rato por fin llego alguien cuya persona era Sakura debía admitir que en verdad era muy bonita poseía unos hermosos ojos totalmente expresivos, su cabello largo de un bello y vivo color rosa, su cuerpo era sumamente bello, el uniforme le quedaba muy bien era realmente excitante.

Hola- me _saludo sacándome de mis sucios pensamientos_

Hola- conteste

Veo que te gusta llegar temprano Sasuke-kun-

_Mi nombre se escuchaba realmente bien en sus labios pero aun así logre contestar_- no exactamente solo que no podía dormir bien- conteste siendo sinceramente

Yo igual y dime Sasuke no has visto Naruto?-

hmp!!- susurre_ molesto sin siquiera saber porque, pero es que esa chica en verdad era diferente_

Eh????????- me pregunto sin comprender lo que había dicho

Ahm no te aviso que no iba a venir, pensé que siendo su "novia" te debió a ver avisado – dije

No, no me aviso- _dijo tristemente_

Pues a mí sí y me dijo que hoy no iba a venir porque iba a acompañar a su papa a… no sé qué cosa-

Ah_!! _Que mal ahora estaré sola no, me gusta sola_ parecía una niña pequeña haciendo eso pero se veía realmente bien _Sasuke kun- exclamo

Qué???-

Puedo estar contigo hoy es que no me gusta estar sola si Sasuke que dices?- _lo dijo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pude negarme_

Molesta, está bien como quieras-_conteste_

Gracias Sasuke-kun- _y lo abrazo_

Hmp como sea- o///o _dije un poco sonrojado cosa que es rara en mi_

**Fin Sasuke pov****************

Y así había transcurrido el día ambos habían estado juntos cosa que había causado la molestia de muchas chicas ya que Sasuke era muy popular, pero ellos habían estado platicado durante el día y se habían conocido mucho mejor Sasuke se veía realmente feliz cosa que es muy rara, pero es que Sakura era una chica distinta en realidad no era nada molesta como la mayoría de las otras chicas, a la salida ambos se fueron juntos ya que sus casas quedaba cerca solo a unas cuantas cuadras

**Sakura pov*****************

SAK: Wow Sasuke en verdad es un buen chico es agradable, simpático INNER: pero sobre todo guapo SAK: cállate!! INNER: vas a decir que no es cierto y que tampoco te gusta SAK: no es eso es solo que ah! No me gusta INNER: aja si lo que tu digas

Sakura estas bien_??- me pregunto con su sexy sonrisa sacándome de una discusión con mi Inner_

Eh si Sasuke_- el solo sonrió_

Sabes tienes una linda sonrisa deberías de sonreír más seguido- d_ije y es que su sonrisa en verdad era muy linda_

Hmp!!- _dijo, no sé si fue mi imaginación o se sonrojo_

Bueno Sasuke aquí es mi casa te veo mañana en el colegio vale?- bueno bye- _me despedí_

Ok Adiós_- se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla_

Entre a mi casa un poco sonrojada pero como no hacerlo si Sasuke era tan lindo pero yo ya estaba con Naruto su _**"amigo"**_ pero en verdad ese había sido un gran día en el que había conocido mucho mejor a Sasuke también había experimentado nuevas cosas y tal vez ese sería el inicio de un nuevo** ¿Sentimiento?**

**Fin Sakura pov***************

**Fin Capitulo 2 **

**Espero poder actualizar pronto **

**Poco a poco va a ver mucho más Sasusaku!**

**Actualizare más pronto si me dejan muchos reviews si?**

**Próximo Cap:**

**Capitulo 3 -¿Un beso? ¿Un sentimiento?**

**Lean mi One-Shot**

**Una carta mil sentimientos**

**Cristhel************


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Un beso? ¿Un sentimiento?

**Hola!**

**Pz aquí les traigo la conti**

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cristhel*******************

**Capitulo 3 -¿Un beso? ¿Un sentimiento?**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sasuke y Sakura se habían convertido en grandes amigos

**Sasuke pov*******************

Llegue como de costumbre al colegio estuve esperando un rato hasta que vi que estaban llegando Naruto y Sakura juntos al verlos me enoje un poco y es que en estos últimos días Sakura y yo no habíamos vuelto unos grandes amigos a pesar de que yo no acostumbro tener "amigos"

Hola- me saludaron

Hmp- y me fui

**Fin Sasuke pov***************

El teme se ve enojado bueno más de lo normal- dijo Naruto

Tienes razón Naruto- respondió Sakura tristemente

Bueno Sakura voy a arreglar unos asuntitos de mis calificaciones con Hinata ya ves que no voy muy bien jejeje- rio Naruto

Hinata era una chica del curso era linda cabello largo color azulado, unos ojos plateados y un bonito cuerpo era una chica linda pero demasiado tímida para mi gusto pero es una buena persona era una de las pocas amigas de Sakura puesto que la mayoría de las chicas la odiaban por ser tan unida a Sasuke

Ok—respondió Sakura

No me vas a dar un besito jejeje de suerte- dijo

Eh si Jejeje- rio falsamente y es que todavía seguía pensando en la actitud de Sasuke

Se dieron un corto beso

Y así el día transcurrió lentamente con un Sasuke enojado, una Sakura, un Naruto risueño, una Hinata tímida sonrojándose cada vez que veía a Naruto, el grupo de un par de chicas las cuales odiaban a Sakura por ser "amiga" de Sasuke sus nombres eran Karin una pelirroja un tanto em …z.o..rr..a digo coqueta y sus amigas que idolatraban a Sasuke pero él ni siquiera las miraba ambas eran muy molestas; en fin eso sucedió en el transcurso de las clases hasta que llego la hora de la salida

**Sakura pov******************

Sakura chan lo siento no voy a poder acompañarte a tu casa me quedare estudiando tu sabes porque no voy muy bien jeje Hinata me va a explicar-

Está bien Naruto no te preocupes me voy con Sasuke-kun verdad?

Hmp-

Vez bueno Naruto nos vemos mañana eh adiós Hinata espero y puedas enseñarle algo a Naruto jejej-

Eh si adiós Sa..kura – dijo tímidamente Hinata

Sakura!!! Que mala bueno nos vemos mañana cuídala eh teme- dijo Naruto

Hmp-

_Sasuke no me ha dicho nada estará enojado pero porque? Le preguntare tal vez lo pueda ayudar_

Sasuke estas enojado?- pregunte

No- _me contesto sabía que __**mentía **__era obvio algo lo estaba molestando_

Mmm entonces porque estas tan distante?-

No estoy distante así soy- _dijo fríamente de nuevo mentía_

Ok entonces vamos a comer un helado si?- rogué intentando que cambiara su actitud

No me gustan los helados-_ como no le podían gustar los helados si eran una de las cosas más deliciosas del mundo_

Vamos anda Sasuke si? _Volví a rogar_

Como sea-

Gracias- _lo tome de la mano y lo jale hacia la heladería_

Nos fuimos a sentar a una banca cercana y comimos nuestro helado, mire hacia abajo y vi que en su pantalón tenía una especie de carta tal vez se la había dado una admiradora pero aun así me dio curiosidad y se la saque

Wow miremos que es lo dice esta carta- _dije levantándome de la banca y alejándome_

Sakura deja eso- dijo un poco molesto

Jejej no lo hare-

Sakura!!- grito

Al parecer el gran y frio de Sasuke se esta enojando- dije provocándolo

En ese momento Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a perseguirme hasta que de repente tropecé con una roca jalando a Sasuke conmigo cayendo ambos y quedando en una posición un tanto comprometedora el arriba de mí y yo debajo de el

Sasuke- susurre

Poco a poco se iba acercando a mi yo solo estaba embobada viéndolo y respirando su embriagante aroma

Sasuke no esto no está bien- logre decir

Sh!! No digas nada Sa-ku-ra

Dijo mi nombre extremadamente sexy se acerco a mí fundiéndonos en un gran beso al principio tierno pero tornándose con la exigencia de ambos muy apasionado, era el beso más lindo de mi vida nadie nunca me había hecho sentir esto ni siquiera Naruto en verdad no quería que ese beso ni ese sentimiento acabara nunca

**Fin Sakura pov*************

**Fin Cap. 3**

**Los reviews me animan a seguir la historia así que dejen muchos**

**Y actualizo más pronto si?**

**¿Qué hará Sasuke?**

**¿Cómo Reaccionara Sakura?**

**Próximo Cap. **

**Declaraciones y confesiones**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí les traigo siguiente Capitulo**

**Gracias por leer**

**Naruto no me pertenece si así fuera abría mucho Sasusaku**

**Capitulo 4 – Declaraciones y confesiones**

**El Comienzo de Nuestro Amor**

**Sasuke pov****************

En verdad estaba disfrutando ese momento era el mejor beso de mi vida debo admitirlo ninguna de las tantas chicas con las que he estado me había hecho sentí este sentimiento tal vez lo que estaba sintiendo era **¿Amor? **No lo sé lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que era algo muy fuerte, no quería que ese beso terminara pero desgraciadamente se nos acababa el aire y tuvimos que separarnos, sus labios estaban hinchados se veía realmente linda

Sasuke esto no ..-

Escúchame muy bien Sakura- _la interrumpí_

Nunca había sentido esto por nadie tu en verdad eres especial, mira sé que esto está mal pero era **inevitable **tu me gustas mucho eres alguien **especial **pero si tu quieres que me aleje de ti yo lo hare- _lo que había dicho era verdad y creo que me había sonrojado al decirlo_

Espere unos segundos esperando su respuesta pero nunca llego así que me pare dispuesto a irme, interpretando su silencio como un _**yo no siento lo mismo que tú**_ me dolía mucho pero lo tenía que aceptar de repente sentí como unos pequeños brazos me abrazaban delicadamente mi espalda-

Sasuke no te vayas- _me dijo una temblorosa voz acelerando los latidos de mi corazón me voltea mirarla y vi que estaba llorando por ¿mi? Sinceramente le dolía que me alejara de ella, tome su delicado rostro con mis manos y la bese es que sus labios eran realmente adictivos_

**Fin Sasuke pov**************

**Sakura pov*****************

Fue tan lindo cuando me confesó sus sentimientos sonaba muy sincero además ese sonrojo en sus mejillas era muy atractivo al finalizar su confesión me quede atónica mientras él esperaba mi respuesta al no recibirla se levanto dispuesto a irse pero yo no quería que se fuera me dolía y mucho tal vez yo también lo quería y demasiado

Así que me apresure a abrazarlo para que no se fuera no te vayas_- susurre con lagrimas resbalando por mi rostro el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y nos fundimos en un beso _

Como se lo diremos a Naruto – _mencione al separarnos de beso_

No lo sé pero lo haremos los dos juntos Sakura- _me dijo dándome una gran seguridad_

Yo solo asentí –

Vamos te llevo a tu casa es tarde-_ me tomo de la mano dándome una especie de carga electica acción con la cual me sonroje_

Sabes eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas- _me dijo con una voz sexy cosa que hizo que me sonrojara mas causando la risa por parte de el _

No te rías de mi Sasuke tú tienes la culpa de que me sonroje- _dije haciendo un puchero_

Porque te pongo nerviosa Sa-ku-ra- _de nuevo haciendo eso tan tentativamente_

Sasuke!!! Deja de hacer eso si me pones muy nerviosa contento?-

Si muy contento, ya llegamos a tu casa Sakurita nos vemos mañana- _menciono acercándose a mi dándome un hermoso y perfecto beso _

Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun- dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa ese día había sido magnifico no esperaba para estar con él pero solo había un pequeño problema como se lo diríamos a Naruto? el sueño me gano y caí perdida en los brazos de Morfeo sin otra cosa más que soñar con Sasuke

**Fin Sakura pov*******************

**Sasuke pov**********************

Llegue a mi casa realmente feliz con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro

Hijo porque tan contento?- _me dijo mi madre_

No es nada mama – _tan feliz me veía pensé_

Sabes no te había visto tan feliz desde……-

Me voy a dormir buenas noches- la interrumpí

Todo era perfecto pero había un problema** ¿cómo se lo diríamos a Naruto?**

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

**Espero sus Reviews **

**Cristhel***


	5. Chapter 5

**He aquí el siguiente capítulo por fin se que me he tardado un poco en actualizar ¿Un poco? Bueno mucho pero es que he tenido unos problemitas y también tenía que estudiar pero en fin les ofrezco disculpas a los que leen el fic y déjenme reviews **

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**Dejen reviews Por favor ¿Si?**

**Sasusaku4ever**

**Capitulo 5 – Proyecto de Biología**

**Sakura pov*****************

Me levante más temprano que de costumbre, me arregle y me fui muy rápido al colegio y es que hoy quería llegar temprano porque quería ver lo más pronto posible Sasuke iba caminando casi corriendo hasta que escuche como me llamaban

Sakura-

Ah! Tenten Hola-_respondí_

Tenten era una más de mis pocas amigas, era una chica simpática a veces un poco agresiva pero muy sincera, además tenía novio Neji el primo de Hinata es un chico silencioso, reservado pero eso no quitaba que fuera muy guapo claro no mas que Sasuke, él y Tenten hacían una linda pareja

Hola porque ibas tan rápido si aun es muy temprano- _me Tenten muy dijo curiosa_

Emm es que… veras…….Tengo que hacer un trabajo- _busque una excusa _

Está Bien- _me dijo no muy segura_ -dime Sakura ¿qué tal te va con Naruto?-

Pues…….. Bien eso creo y tú con Neji- _pregunte cambiando de tema_

De maravilla –

Y así estuvimos platicando durante el camino hasta que llegamos al colegio en donde nos encontramos con Neji

Hola mi amor- _dijo Tenten_

Hola Tenten, Hola Sakura- _nos dijo_

Hola Neji bueno los dejo solos adiós- _dije y me encaminarme hacia el salón en donde se suponía que debía estar desde hace un buen rato_

Si Adiós- _me dijeron ambos_

**Fin Sakura Pov*******************

**Sasuke Pov**********************

Estaba en el salón esperando a que llegara mi Sakura si MI Sakura hasta que alguien entro por el salón era Sakura por fin al verla se formo una sonrisa en mis labios

Hola Sasuke perdón es que me encontré con Tenten y……..-

Me acerque y me posesione de sus labios impidiendo que terminara lo que me estaba diciendo, sus labios eran suaves y con un dulce sabor a cereza entonces comenzó a corresponderme coloco sus manos en mi pecho y yo en su estrecha cintura atrayéndola hacia mi sintiendo la suavidad de sus pechos y su corazón latir fuertemente, nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire cosa que detestaba

Sa..suke nos pueden ver- _me dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas _

Hmp no me importa-

Estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando de repente

Sakura, Teme hola- _dijo Naruto como siempre tan escandaloso acercándose a Sakura y dándole un suave roce en sus labios_

Hola- _Dijo Sakura _

Hmp- dije molesto muy molesto

Me aleje de esa tonta escena muy molesto, sentía algo arder en mi pecho tenía ganas de golpear a Naruto y decirle que Sakura es solo MIA estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando toca la campana y nos fuimos a sentar ¡Hmp! guarde mi coraje pero después de todo Naruto no tenía la culpa pero pronto le diríamos la verdad y así por fin iba a poder estar con MI Sakura

**Fin Sasuke pov******************

Llega un peliplateado aproximadamente de unos 30 años cuyo nombre era Kakashi el sensei de biología

Buenos días, el día de hoy les explicare en qué consistirá su proyecto que será su calificación se llevara a cabo por parejas que me he tomado la molestia de hacer bueno aquí está la lista y las parejas son las siguientes- _dijo viendo una hoja_

**Neji – Tenten**_- al escuchar esto la pareja se puso muy feliz aunque Neji no lo demostró mucho ya que es un chico un tanto serio_

**Naruto- Hinata**_- ella se sonrojo mucho y el solo se limito a sonreír_

**Rock Lee- Karin-**

¡Sensei! yo no puedo estar con él, es asqueroso mejor póngame con Sasuke-kun_- dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento_

No señorita no hay cambios así que no pierda su tiempo y déjeme continuar_- dijo_

¡Ash!-_ dijo sentándose en su lugar_

**Sasuke-Sakura- **_A Sasuke se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y a Sakura también_

¿Qué? No esa frentona no puede estar con Sasukito- _volvió a interrumpir esa intento de mujer digo Karin_

Señorita hágame el favor de retirarse de la clase si no quiere estar reprobada- _dijo Kakashi un poco más enojado_

Como sea, Adiós Sasukito- _esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz según ella "sexy"_

Sakura solo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero estaba muy feliz por poder estar con Sasuke

**Hasta aquí Cap. 5**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en verdad me hacen sentir mejor y también me inspiran asi que no olviden dejar Reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada**

**Pero por fin he aquí el 6º capitulo**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Capitulo 6- Viviendo nuestro amor ¿Sospechas?**

Sasuke y Sakura no habían podido estar juntos desde en la mañana ambos estaban un poco frustrados

**Sakura Pov*********************

Vaya al fin había llegado la hora del descanso

Sakura ven vamos a comer- _me dijo Naruto_

Si ve adelantándote y en un momento te alcanzo solo paso al baño- _dije_

Claro Sakura- _me dijo con una sonrisa_

Iba caminando hacia el baño estaba distraída cuando de repente sentí como alguien me jalo hacia un pequeño pasillo, iba a gritar pero pronto sentí una mano en mi boca estaba muy asustada de seguro era un pervertido

Soy yo Sakura- dijo quitando su mano de mi boca y volteándome hacia él pero que pervertido más sexy- pensé

Ah! Sasuke no hagas eso me asustaste- _le dije_

Se acerco a mí y me beso yo me dedique a corresponderle, coloque mis manos en su pecho sintiendo un muy bien formado torso el tomo mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el pegándome a su pecho sentía su corazón latir rápidamente pero el mío estaba de igual manera

**Fin Sakura pov******************

**Naruto pov********************

Sakura se tarda mucho ¿que estará haciendo? -

Naruto-kun- _de quien es esa vocecita_

¡Ah Hinata eres tú!- l_e dije no volteándome hacia ella_

¿Y qué haces Naruto?_- me dijo tan tímida como siempre ahora que la veo bien como no me di cuenta antes de que era tan linda_

Este…. Estoy esperando a Sakura solo iba al baño pero ya se tardo mucho-

Tal vez tuvo algo **importante** que hacer-

Si tal vez fue eso, ven Hinata vamos por algo de comer ya tengo hambre-

s......i ^///^

**Fin Naruto pov*****************

**Pov Sasuke*********************

Como me encantaba tener a Sakura a mi lado, me hacía sentir muy bien, su presencia me encantaba, su aroma, su cabello, la forma en que me mira ah será que me estoy **¿enamorando?**

¿En qué piensas?- _me dijo_

Sabes Sakura no me gusta verte cerca de Naruto- le _dije acorralándola entre mis brazos _

Pronto le diremos la verdad además a mí tampoco me gustan los comentarios de Karin- _menciono haciendo un puchero_

Estas celosa Sa-ku-ri-ta- _dije en tono seductor_

¡No claro que no!- me _contesto con un rubor en sus mejillas que la hacía ver muy linda_

Hmp no sabes mentir molesta-

Eso soy para ti una molestia- _dijo triste_

Sí, pero eres **MI MOLESTIA- **dije abrazándola para después darle un gran beso

Triiiin- triiin- sonido de campana Xd

Vámonos o no nos dejaran entrar a clase- _dijo MI pelirosa_

A mí no me importaría podemos quedarnos a hacer otras cosas- _le dije_

Sasuke deja de hacer eso o///o- _grito_

Te pongo nerviosa eh Sakura- _le pregunte_

Hay Sasuke mejor corre porque si no nos van a dejar entrar- _volvió a decir_

Hmp-

**Fin Sasuke pov****************

**Naruto pov*******************

Entre con Hinata al salón de clases pero no veo a Sakura por ninguna parte tal vez si tuvo algo importante que hacer, después de unos segundos por fin veo llegar a Sakura pero viene con Sasuke eso me sorprende de él nunca esta con una chica según él todas son muy molestas será que…….. No, no lo creo

Sakura porque tardaste tanto-

Eh … pues porque me encontré con la directora Tsunade y me pidió que le ayudara con algo- _me dijo un poco nerviosa_

Ah está bien- le conteste

**Fin Naruto pov******************

Al día siguiente una pelirosa se encontraba en su cama durmiendo dulcemente hasta que…….

Sakura ya levántate-

Si ya voy- dijo la pelirosa dando un gran bostezo

¡Apúrate ya es tarde!-

Si- dice parándose y poniéndose su uniforme se mira al espejo acomodando su larga cabellera y amarrándola en una coleta dejando caer unos lindos mechones ondulados, se maquillo un poco, me volvió a mirar al espejo se veía muy linda estaba perfecta, tomo su mochila y bajo

Hola mama- _saludo alegremente_

Hola hija ¿Cómo a amaneciste?-

Bien ya me voy porque se me hace tarde- _dijo saliendo de su casa_

Si- hay esta niña nunca cambiara- _pensó su madre_

**Sakura pov*****************

Iba corriendo camino al escuela wow que tarde es dije mirando mi reloj, cuando llegue al salón la clase había comenzado

Profesor Kakashi me permite pasar-

Está bien pero recuerda que es importante llegar pronto- _si claro como si él fuera muy puntual siempre llegaba tarde y ahora me daba lecciones de puntualidad_

Si- _dije mientras pasaba al salón_

Bueno chicos como les decía su proyecto consistirá en la reproducción humana y bueno desde hoy empezaran así que intégrense con su pareja - _mire a ver a Sasuke el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro_

Hay no por favor yo no quiero estar con el cejotas- dijo la molesta de la zanahoria digo… Karin

De nuevo con usted señorita Karin, mire si no quiere hacer el proyecto se puede retirar-

¿Enserio?-_ Dijo_

Si pero estará reprobada-

Ash- dijo mientras se iba a sentar con su compañero de equipo con una mueca de asco era realmente patética que no se daba cuenta que la que daba más asco era ella

Mientras tanto yo me fui a sentar a lado de Sasuke

Hola Sasuke- lo salude

Hola Sa-ku-ri-ta- me dijo con su tono seductor porque se empeñaba en ponerme nerviosa acaso le gustaba verme así

Mejor empecemos nuestro proyecto ¿Si?- le dije

Ok, como quieras- me dijo

**********************************************************************

Al fin había transcurrido todo el día, había sido difícil pues tener a Sasuke tan cerca y no poder besarlo, abrazar ni tocar era verdaderamente una tortura para ambos. Llego la hora de la salida

Sakura que te parece si vamos a mi casa- _me dijo Naruto_

Pues……- _La voz de Sasuke me interrumpió_

No se va a poder porque ella ira a mi casa a avanzar en el proyecto de Kakashi verdad Sakura- _me pregunto_

Hee… si- dije asintiendo

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo Sasuke se adelanto y comenzó a decir…

Bueno Dobe ya nos vamos porque tenemos que llegar pronto a sí que adiós- _dijo Sasuke acto seguido de que tomara mi mano y me jalara sin poder despedirme de Naruto_

Adiós Sakura, te llamo al rato Teme cuídala- grito Naruto

Adiós Naruto- grite también

Porque hiciste eso- le pregunte

Hpm-

Siempre tan comunicativo- dije un poco molesta

No me gusta que estés cerca de Naruto me molesta- dijo volteándome a ver con su mirada tan intimidante y tan misteriosa que yo solo podía comprender, también tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas eso si era raro

Me acerque a él, tome su rostro entre mis manos me levante de puntitas y lo bese, el tomo mi cintura y profundizo el beso lástima que nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire

¿A dónde vamos?-

A mi casa Sakura- me contesto

o-O ¿enserio? –

Si Sakura ven vamos- me dijo tomándome de la mano

**Fin Sakura pov****************

**Mientras tanto con Naruto **

Por qué abra hecho eso Sasuke que raro él no se comporta así que estará pasando tiene varios días que está actuando así ¿Porque…?

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 6**

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**¿Qué pasara en la casa de Sasuke? Jujuju**

**¿Cuando le dirán la verdad a Naruto?**

**Por favor *Dejen 1,2,3 review los que quieran ¿SI? * En verdad me animan mucho además de que me inspiran jejejejejej**

**Bueno me despido bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola queridos amigos n.n**

**Por fin la conti mil disculpas por la tardanza (falta de inspiración) Reviews plis***

**Capitulo 7**

**Cap. anterior:**

_Me acerque a él, tome su rostro entre mis manos me levante de puntitas y lo bese, el tomo mi cintura y profundizo el beso lástima que nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire_

_¿A dónde vamos?-_

_A mi casa Sakura- me contesto_

_o-O ¿enserio? –_

_Si Sakura ven vamos- me dijo tomándome de la mano_

**Sakura pov********************

Ya llegamos Sakurita- me dijo con su voz sumamente sexy

Sasuke aquí vives es… ¡es toda una mansión!- _exclame sumamente impresionada viendo su casa en verdad era muy grande, bonita y lujosa_

Hmp- _dijo sin mostrar importancia a lo que dije_

Ven vamos- _me dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacia adentro de su casa _

Oye Sasuke ¿vives solo aquí?- _le pregunte curiosa ya que era muy grande para que solo viviera el_

No, vivo con mis padres pero ahora están de viaje como siempre y con mi hermano pero debe estar en la escuela en este momento-

¿Enserio? No sabía que tenías un hermano- _le pregunte curiosa_

Si, ven vamos a mi cuarto-

Eh…. Si- dije demasiado sonrojada

Estuvimos un rato trabajando en el proyecto que nos había dejado _Kakashi-sensei_ en el cuarto de Sasuke el cual era muy amplio y cómodo

Nee Sasuke ya vamos a acabar estoy muy aburrida- dije dando un bostezo

Yo también mejor vamos a entretenernos en otras cosas- _dijo acerándose hacia a mi quedando cerca de mis labios, sentía su respiración así que no me pude contener y lo bese el me tomo por la cintura, pegándome hacia su cuerpo, pronto en un vaivén fuimos a dar a su cama, el sobre mi besándonos apasionadamente sentía su lengua explorar toda mi cavidad y yo con mis brazos recorría su espalda_

Sakura… basta o no me voy a poder controlar – me dijo agitadamente, su respiración era muy acelerada

Mmm no te controles Sa…suke-kun- _dije con mi voz entrecortada vi como se formo una sonrisa en su rostro_

De pronto sentí como se coloco sobre mí, empezó a besar mi blanquecino cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el, sentí sus manos de bajo de mi blusa recorriendo cada parte de mí, no sabía si eso era correcto pero de lo que estaba segura era que él era el hombre que amaba

**Fin pov Sakura******

**Sasuke pov*******

La mire a los ojos se veía tan linda… _su mirada me enciende_

_**Te amo Sasuke-kun**_ - _me dijo sonrojada_

Me acerque a ella y la volví a besar, solo quiero complacerla, su pelo… su olor, su sensualidad, empecé a besar su cuello… - _**yo también te amo Sakura**__-_ dije haciendo a un lado mi orgullo y abriendo mi corazón

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco hacia el de ella, comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, introduje mi lengua a su cavidad danzando con nuestras lenguas, comencé a meter mis manos de bajo de su blusa sintiendo sus pechos, sentía la necesidad de hacerla mía, comencé a acariciar sus pechos aun con el sostén puesto estaba a punto de desabrocharlo para así poder mirar sus pechos finalmente hasta que…

Sasuke, hermanito estas aquí- _escuche una voz_

Hmp si aquí estoy- _maldije a Itachi mil veces justo hoy tenía que llegar temprano, mire a Sakura estaba muy sonrojada_

¿Estás solo?- _me pregunto Itachi_

No… estoy con mi novia- conteste

Tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad hermanito y dime interrumpí algo- _Sakura y yo solo nos sonrojamos notablemente_

Tu silencio lo dice todo hermanito jejeje- _volvió a decirnos_

Ven Sakura te llevo a tu casa antes de que se haga más tarde- _le dije tomándola de la mano, ella asintió, se coloco su chaqueta y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras hasta toparnos con Itachi, el cual aun estaba parado cerca de la entrada_

Así que ella es tu novia hermanito, es muy linda sabes- _dijo sin quitar la mirada a Sakura_

Como sea, ya nos vamos- _dije un poco molesto_

Y no nos vas a presentar- _me dijo con un tono de burla en su voz_

Sakura, el es Itachi mi hermano-

**Fin Sasuke pov******

**Sakura pov*********

Un gusto Itachi- _dije mirándolo a los ojos, se parecía mucho a Sasuke solo que con el cabello más largo atado en una coleta, era muy guapo, era todo lo contrario a Sasuke aunque fueran tan parecidos_

Igualmente Sakurita- _me dijo con un tono de voz "sexy"_

Bueno ya nos vamos- _dijo Sasuke, estaba molesto podía notarlo en su voz_

Adiós Sakura, cuídate-

Adios Itachi, hasta pronto-

_En todo el camino hacia mi casa Sasuke no había mencionado nada_ – Sasuke ¿estás enojado?

No Sakura ya llegamos a tu casa-

Si no estás enojado entonces ¿Qué tienes?- _pregunte de nuevo_

Ya te lo dije NADA- me grito, sin querer mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

Perdón Sakura yo no quise lo siento- _me abrazo_- mañana te veo en la escuela ¿sí?, _solo asentí con la cabeza él se acerco y me beso -_te quiero Sasuke-kun- -yo también Sakura-

Hasta mañana-

Adiós-_ le dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa y dándole una de mis sonrisas_

_Realmente hoy había sido un día agotador, pero encantado y mañana tal vez también lo seria_

_Poco a poco me enamoro más de ti Sasuke-kun_

**Dejen reviews ¿sí? **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero ver sus comentarios de nuevo**

**Se recibe de todo: criticas reconstructivas, sugerencias... etc.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo**

_By. Cristhel_


End file.
